


Jealousy

by Luttii



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hikawa sisters being sisters for once, I'm Sorry, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttii/pseuds/Luttii
Summary: One too much calm day, Sayo hears Hina playing one of Roselia songs.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I'm addicted to Bandori lately, so I wrote something.  
> It was do late when I wrote that, it must be so bad but hope you'll enjoy it !

It was a normal day.  
Waking up, going to school, rehearsal, going home, then going to sleep.  
That was the normal day of Hikawa Sayo. Too normal, it was missing something crucial.

Hina.

The little sister hasn’t shown herself all day, not even a word, a mail, a Twitter update.  
Nothing.  
And that wasn’t normal.

Sayo did enjoy a calm day once in a while, but she grew accustomed to her sister being the noisy blue ball of pure energy that she always is. So why ? Now that she’s being calm, Sayo felt a feeling of something missing.

It wasn’t like Hina wasn’t here, actually, Sayo could hear unplugged guitar sounds from her sister’s room. She was practicing, failing some notes, restarting the song.  
That was too many weird things at once.  
Hina is a genius, the type of people can do anything immediately, so mistakes were weirds.  
What concerned Sayo more was the fact that Hina didn’t even need to rehearse in the first time.

As she climbs stairs to the rooms, she was paying more attention to what Hina was trying to play.  
It wasn’t a Pastel*Palettes song, neither a song from one of her favorite bands.  
It was a Roselia song.

That was too much. Many thoughts were fighting in Sayo’s head.  
Did Hina wanted to take her place in Roselia ? Did she had to copy even her cool and calm nature ? Why can’t she do something for her once in her life ?  
Everything stops when Sayo entered her sister’s room.

Hina was sitting in her bed, guitar in her hands. Crying.  
Sayo froze. She didn't even had time to react when her twin dropped her instrument and pushed her out of the room.

-Sorry Sis, forget what you saw, please.

Sayo was standing in front of the door, again, processing what just appended.

-Hina ! Are you okay ? What appended ?  
-Nothing, it’s ok, I’m okay.  
-You’re obviously not ok. I am not well placed to say that, bit if you want to talk, for once, I suppose I can listen to you.

Silence.  
An extremely long silence before Sayo was invited to enter.

Hina was sitting on her bed, face up to the wall. Her guitar was still on the floor.  
Sayo made her way to Hina’s bed, sitting in the opposite direction from her sister.

-I had a very bad dream last night. But it was so… real, like it will be true one day.  
-What was it about ?  
-About how I got bored of everything.

Hina talked a long time.  
About how she is a genius, that she can do everything she wants, with everyone she wants.  
About how she will always get bored of it.  
Now, she has her band, it is fun, the other members are fun, trying to understand normal people like Aya is fun, but it also remind her that she is special, she’s the weird one. She knows that one day, the fun will disappear and she’ll feels nothing from them, nothing from the guitar, and she will have to find another something special.  
She talked about how she always try to be 200% into everything even minor things of life, to distract her from the constant feeling of boredom.  
That she fears that one day, she will be bored even by her family. By Sayo.  
That she is jealous of her sister.

-Jealous ? Of me ?  
-You’re the normal one here, Sis. You have to work to perfect things, you don’t have to try understanding your friends, you can do that naturally. I’m jealous of you. And afraid.

-I was jealous too. How you did everything like me, but better. How people always compliment you. How I was always in your shade, despite being the elder one. And I rejected you, said awful things, not being the sister I should have been.  
-Honestly, if things were reverse, I would have reacted the same way. I guess. But if I’ve been doing everything like you, it’s because I thought that if you, the normal one, enjoyed something, that it was what normal kids do. I’m sorry.  
-Don’t be. It is me who should be sorry.  
-Why should I do ?  
-It’s just what I think but, you can continue music. There’s infinite possibilities with it, always new sounds to find, always something to tell, by lyrics, but also with your instrument. This is something I learned in Roselia. Music isn’t always a skill thing, it’s also, and mostly, a feelings things. I know that playing with your bandmates make you feel things. Don’t give up.  
-Thanks, Sis.  
-And if you want, we can jam together, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw so much people saying that Sayo was an abusive sister, and that Hina was an empty character.  
> I was so angry I had to write my vision of the thing.  
> Inferiority complex, jealousy, miscommunication.
> 
> If you read everything, I really hope you have enjoyed my vision of their relationship.
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
